Absolute Zero
~Crimson's OC~ So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top Don't hold back Appearance Though she was made fun of for being a hybrid, Zero is quite intriguing to look at. The most noticeable feature on her is her light aqua eyes which are unusual for both icewings and nightwings. She has the facial structure of a nightwing, completed with the icewing head spikes. Each one of Zero's horns fades from black to white. Her main scale color is a gleaming ebony black. The shining black is set off by large patches of white scattered all along her body. The most notable one is under her left eye. These patches could be considered comparable to vitiligo in scavengers. The facial bone structure of this hybrid is considered sharp and gives off a threatening aura. Her build definitely helps with the intimidation factor she works so hard to keep. Absolute Zero is a tall, lank dragon that has seemingly mastered looking down her snout at something or some dragon unimpressive. She was born with the whip-thin tail like most icewings but lack the serrated claws. It's difficult to tell which tribe she looks more like. Personality Ever since her childhood, Zero hasn't been the most.....welcoming dragon. She tends to snap at anyone and everyone. Does this attitude get her in trouble? Oh, you betcha. Absolute tends to get into too many fights and tends to win most of them. She doesn't care to find out who her parents were and if she has siblings or not. She doesn't have many friends. In fact, she tends to fly solo for the majority of her time. History As a little dragonet, she was teased in the icewing kingdom for looking so different. Zero always felt vulnerable and weak. ....I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was... It only got worse when word got out about her first crush. It had been a popular, pretty icewing. Especially since Zero's crush was a girl, it made her more susceptible to the teasing. Not only was this freak a hybrid but she was also bisexual? What a loser. But she had been so hopeful. So, so hopeful that some of her feelings would be returned. After two months of wishing on her lucky star, the dragonet admitted her feelings for Zero. Or so she thought. It was only shy of three weeks of being together before Zero's world was flipped upside down. The dragonet she had grown to trust, to love, ''stabbed her in the back and embarrassed her in front of nearly a hundred icewings. That's when she changed. Absolute Zero left her 'home' in the Icewing Kingdom and forced herself to turn into a new dragon. She swore on that day that no one would ever manipulate her like that again. ''...Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am... After that, she trained herself to her breaking, pushed well past her physical limits. She stole. She fought in the streets. Anything to push herself away from that vulnerable dragonet from so long ago. Even now, Zero is still on the move. Nowhere she stays seems....right. ''At least no one has given her a reason to stay anywhere...yet. ''...this road never looked so lonely This house doesn't burn down slowly To ashes... Relationships (Open!) Barren - Though they can argue, she does like that his personality can reflect hers. (Wip) Trivia -Absolute zero is theoretically the lowest possible temperature -Absolute zero is unreachable by humans currently -Originally was Crimson's sona but after farther consideration, she decided to make a different one -Occasionally has (mild) depressing and violent thoughts- Gallery Absolute zero aesthetic.png|Aesthetics done by MKDragonet 2AB73402-7A50-4B6A-B5E9-1580626D2A43.png|TwilightWoF 94D96C49-CD44-4153-808E-965B811801B1.png|Art Credit to RandomWeirdoDragon! 85D72D5C-6A2A-4593-BB8E-018409825E6F.png|Art by Lacey! |-| name = Coding by Yum Appearance Though she was made fun of for being a hybrid, Zero is quite intriguing to look at. The most noticeable feature on her is her light aqua eyes which are unusual for both icewings and nightwings. She has the facial structure of a nightwing, completed with the icewing head spikes. Each one of Zero's horns fades from black to white. Her main scale color is a gleaming ebony black. The shining black is set off by large patches of white scattered all along her body. The most notable one is under her left eye. These patches could be considered comparable to vitiligo in scavengers. The facial bone structure of this hybrid is considered sharp and gives off a threatening aura. Her build definitely helps with the intimidation factor she works so hard to keep. Absolute Zero is a tall, lank dragon that has seemingly mastered looking down her snout at something or some dragon unimpressive. She was born with the whip-thin tail like most icewings but lack the serrated claws. It's difficult to tell which tribe she looks more like. Personality Ever since her childhood, Zero hasn't been the most.....welcoming dragon. She tends to snap at anyone and everyone. Does this attitude get her in trouble? Oh, you betcha. Absolute tends to get into too many fights and tends to win most of them. She doesn't care to find out who her parents were and if she has siblings or not. She doesn't have many friends. In fact, she tends to fly solo for the majority of her time. History As a little dragonet, she was teased in the icewing kingdom for looking so different. Zero always felt vulnerable and weak. It only got worse when word got out about her first crush. It had been a popular, pretty icewing. Especially since Zero's crush was a girl, it made her more susceptible to the teasing. Not only was this freak a hybrid but she was also bisexual? What a loser. But she had been so hopeful. So, so hopeful that some of her feelings would be returned. After two months of wishing on her lucky star, the dragonet admitted her feelings for Zero. Or so she thought. It was only shy of three weeks of being together before Zero's world was flipped upside down. The dragonet she had grown to trust, to ''love, ''stabbed her in the back and embarrassed her in front of nearly a hundred icewings. That's when she changed. Absolute Zero left her 'home' in the Icewing Kingdom and forced herself to turn into a new dragon. She swore on that day that no one would ever manipulate her like that again. After that, she trained herself to her breaking, pushed well past her physical limits. She stole. She fought in the streets. Anything to push herself away from that vulnerable dragonet from so long ago. Even now, Zero is still on the move. Nowhere she stays seems....''right. ''At least no one has given her a reason to stay anywhere...yet. |-| Gallery = 2AB73402-7A50-4B6A-B5E9-1580626D2A43.png|TwilightWoF 94D96C49-CD44-4153-808E-965B811801B1.png|Art Credit to RandomWeirdoDragon! 85D72D5C-6A2A-4593-BB8E-018409825E6F.png|Art by Lacey! Dragon Model.png|Stuff Dragon Model.png|Stuff Absolute zero aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)